regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Desperate Measures: Episode 11
Recap 12th April, 1512 ]] It is the aftermath of the battle between the Latrineian Scavengers and the Necromancer inside Meadstead Keep. Vaughn & Joka are both dead. The two liviing members of the party, Ebnur & Jebediah rest for the night after looting the room. 13th April, 1512 Ebnur & Jebediah, using the invisibility to undead, walk out of town in the direction of Confluence They run until fatigued, then Ebnur casts dispell fatigue so they can run more. They get over the half way to Confluence. 14th April, 1512 The pair arrive in Confluence and head to the Sheriff and report they killed the necromancer and will be claiming Meadstead for themselves. They then head to the Lord's Keep and try to get an audience with the Baron Grayfair, but first have to get though Kel Johnson the gatekeeper. After explaing what happened, they get admitted before the Baron & his high cleric & court wizard. Ebnur reports in the situation in Meadstead to the Baron Grayfair. Baron Grayfair gives a letter of recomendation to Ebnur for the High Wizard of Highcastle, Arc May. The pair are then given guest rooms to rest in overnight. 15th April, 1512 Jeb sells the Kobold armor to a blacksmith for 10 gold. The pair then hike entire way to Highcastle in a day, using dispell fatigue again. They arrive in the late afternoon. They go to a cheap inn called The Dog Pile to rest in overnight. Also in the inn is a halfing bard, Chives, and a fallen Paladin, Valerio. Chives explains Valerio's situation, but doesn't specify which god he used to serve. 16th April, 1512 Ebnur & Jeb head to the Castle of the King of Highcastle Kingdom. They are taken to a waiting room and meet with the elderly woman Arc Wizard. The Wizard casts Tounges on Jeb and three of them talk. Ebnur explains what happened in Meadstead and requests that he be allowed to settle their village. The Wizard will take up the matter with the King, and also agrees to identify the Necromancer's Magic Items. Ebnur & Jeb are asked to wait in town a few days for the results of both. Downtime Ebnur goes to a town square and stands on the edge of a fountain then starts to appolotise for Tempos by using a darkness stone to get people's attention. This upsets the crowd and Ebnur is rushed away. Ebnur and Jeb go to a jewler go to sell the amulet they found on the Lacrotta for 40 gold. Ebnur & Jeb go into the woods and test out the properites of continual darkness and continual light. Chives performs at the Middle Quality Tavern called Jexel's Vineyard to make some money. He then tries to perform at a High Class Establishment but finds many classism obstacles in his way. Chives then goes down the chimney to try to get inside but finds the chimney is grated half way down. Chives casts Unseen Servant inside the chimney, and has the invisible servant pile glassware in front of his door and steals 12 pounds of flatware. He throws the flatware down into the canal and gives a prayer to the goddess of Vengence, Velthara. 19th April, 1512 Ebnur & Jeb return to the castle and speak again with Arc May. She identifies the spear at the one owned by Silax, and likely the Hobgoblins will come after them for the spear. The cloak is a cloak of protection. The King will allow the people of Latrine to reloate to Highcastle Kingdom, as long as they take an oath of loyality. The party plan to clear out Meadstead of the undead and settle there. The party along with their new friends decide to clear out Meadstead and come up with plants to take out the undead from range safely. 21th April, 1512 The party start to clear out the undead, which takes 5 days. Knights from Meadstead also arrive and use some undead as target practise. 26th April, 1512 The party search the keep for valubles and find none. They investigate buildings and it looks all looted. The party go into the catacombs of one of the Temple. In the catacombs they find many townsfolk are prisoners. The party talk with a prisoner called Brann who says they were kept down here for a long time, and the food ran out when the Necromancer was killed. Ebnur gets to work with a crowbar to get the people out. Brann then leads the party to the Necromancer's horrid workshop, deeper in the Catacombs. In the disturbing blood soaked room are 4 workbenches and many books. One of the books reveals how to create zombies. There is also some wealth in the room. There also are some zombie heads in jars that are still animated. Ebnur takes the heads out of the jars, puts them on the bench, and Valerio destoys them with his sword. They keep one of the heads to take it to the arcmage of Highcastle. Experiece No Experience given this episode. Battle Stats Chives - 0 Damage sustained - 0 Damage inflicted - 0 hit - 0 miss - 0 crit - 0 crit miss Ebnur - 0 Damage sustained - 0 Damage inflicted - 0 hit - 0 miss - 0 crit - 0 crit miss - 0 combat healing Jebediah - 0 Damage sustained - 0 Damage inflicted - 0 hit - 0 miss - 0 crit - 0 crit miss Valerio - 0 Damage sustained - 0 Damage inflicted - 0 hit - 0 miss - 0 crit - 0 crit miss Category:Desperate Measures Episodes